1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to automatically adjust video signals to a blanking level and method therefor, and more particularly, to a device to automatically adjust video signals to a blanking level for accurately realizing an intended color by feeding back video signals at the blanking level stored in an Application Specific Integrated Circuit (ASIC), which stores video signals at the blanking level received in a flat display, and by generating clamp signals for accurately realizing a blanking level, and a method therefor.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A plasma display (abbreviated to PDP hereafter), a liquid crystal display (abbreviated to LCD hereafter), and a light emitting display (abbreviated to LED hereafter), etc., are different types of flat displays. Video signals generated from a host, and horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals for synchronizing the video signals are transmitted to the PDP, e.g., and video signals are synchronized and represented in accordance with the received horizontal and vertical synchronizing signals. Video signals received by clamp signals generated from a micro-processor unit (abbreviated to MCU hereafter) are blanked, for blanking represented video signals, and represented.
Clamp signals generated from an MCU are adjusted at the time flat displays are produced. There is a case where the flat display is not able to correctly handle image signals of a pre-amplifier and an analog to digital convertor (abbreviated to ADC hereafter) when video signals are at the blanking level. That is, there is a case when video signals at a blanking level are not handled normally in the process of amplifying and outputting video signals at a blanking level as a transistor-transistor logic (abbreviated to TTL hereafter) level in the pre-amp, and in the process of sampling and outputting as digital signals in the ADC. In order to correct this, after the clamp signals generated from the MCU have been adjusted, the goods come to be forwarded.
For this reason, complexity of a manufacturing process increases and video signals cannot be easily adjusted to a blanking level because the clamp level of video signals is adjusted in the manufacturing process of the flat display, and so it is impossible to realize a precise color.
Accordingly, in order to overcome such drawbacks in the conventional art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device to automatically adjust video signals to a blanking level to realize a more precise color by a micro-processor unit (MCU) being fed back with video signals at the blanking level stored in the ASIC, which samples video signals at the blanking level received in a flat display and stores video signals converted into digital signals, and by generating clamp signals to adjust the video signals to a blanking level automatically, and method therefor.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows and, in part, will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, there is provided a device to automatically adjust video signals to a blanking level, the device including: an ASIC (application-specific integrated circuit) to store blank video signals to be sampled and output as digital signals by an ADC (analog-digital converter), and to output a first control signal in accordance with the stored digital blank video signals; and the MCU to transmit a second control signal to a pre-amp, the second control signal blanking non-blanked portions in the first control signal received from the ASIC.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is also provided a method for automatically adjusting video signals to a blanking level, the method including: checking the presence or the absence of video signals not at the blanking level according to a first control signals; and adjusting video signal not at the blanking level into video signals at the blanking level by generating a second control signal in the case of the presence of video signals not at the blanking level in the checking step.